


I love children

by sfw blue (blueworm)



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Beating, Blank Names, Bruises, Bruising, Cannibalism, Child Abuse, Child Murder, Crime, Fiction, Gen, Gore, Harm to Children, Horror, Implied Death, Implied Murder, Implied Violence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Involuntary Cannibalism, Murder, Mystery, Supernatural Elements, Thriller, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueworm/pseuds/sfw%20blue
Summary: 2 people commit involuntary cannibalism





	I love children

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is a revised version of a 5 page story I wrote and submitted in late 2019 to my 8th grade English teacher.
> 
> blank names because i used meme names and i will revise later
> 
> AYOOO I FORGOT TO EDIT THIS. I DID NOT WRITE THIS, LUMP (former owner) DID

**Prologue**

“We were just hungry. I was driving for hours and I swear that we didn’t do it! Why would we even turn ourselves in like that? Where is the birth certificate? Where are her records?! There was a diner, and then she-” The cop had cut me off.  
“Well, you see (man), that child.." he reaches behind his chair and slams a file onto the table. "..is yours. You are the father!” He said the last sentence as if we were on a counseling TV show and my ex-girlfriend from 7 years ago suddenly has a toddler.

-

Driving is supposed to be relaxing. But I was getting irritated by all this heat. Our A/C just blew outside air onto us. It’s exhausting driving for hours on end with no break!

“Should we have a child? Our jobs have a steady income, flexible hours, and it’s probably a good idea to finally put that spare room to use,” my wife started to pester me about children lately.  
“(girl), come on-” I started.  
“But who will take care of us when we’re old, sick, and frail? Hmm?”

She had a point, we had nobody to take care of us. It was approaching noon. The sun beat down on us, boiling our innermost core. I was aimlessly looking off into the distance for a place to stop. Like one of those gas stations in the middle of nowhere in the movies. I suddenly became aware of the desert forming my mouth. My tongue, a sponge for any moisture it could find. Just then, something crept up the horizon.. A diner! Who cares about road laws in the middle of the desert? I slammed the gas pedal down and we quickly got to the diner, we burst in, sweaty, hungry, and thirsty. The cold air rushed onto our skin. Neither of us cared to take a good look at the diner, or even see what they had to offer. The only thing I noticed about the place was that it had no name, just a large wooden pig holding a neon arrow shaped sign saying "EAT HERE" with the arrow pointing into the diner. We were too hungry to judge or go anywhere else.

“Two.. iced lemonades.. Please,” I dryly rasped.  
“Coming right up!” said the waitress. “My name’s Amelia, and I’ll be your waitress, well, I am the only one to serve you here after all,” she winked and gave a small laugh.  
“Oh, well I’m (guy), and this is my wife (girl).” I introduced ourselves to Amelia.

When the lemonades arrived, my wife and I chugged it down as if it was the sweet nectar that God used to create all life. When we were done with the lemonades, I took a brief look around the room. It appeared that she had a small, chubby, 6-7ish year old little girl with her. The girl wore a turtleneck sweater with very long sleeves and a pair of long pants with boots. There was an purple laminated poster on the wall that read ‘Everyday Is Take Your Kid To Work Day Here!’ in boldly bright yellow letters. We were seated in the middle of the room. Amelia refilled our glasses and decided to talk to us.

“So, you got any plans for the near future?” She asked.  
“Ah, well, we are planning to have a child. We’ll have the burger and steak please,” I took a sip from my glass.  
“That’s nice.” Amelia led her daughter behind the curtain.

There was giggling then it trailed off. Small, fast pitter-patters happened. _Thud. Crack. Blood-curdling screaming. Then bawling turned into light sobs. And then.. sudden silence._ Still a bit dehydrated, (girl) and I couldn’t tell if what we heard really happened. We feared for the worst. _Ssssss.. Pop. Sizzle. Crack._ was the only sound filling the place for the following 20 minutes. Amelia came out humming and wearing a different outfit and apron. The clink of the plate on the worn, wooden table is what broke the silence.

“So.. where does your meat come from?” I questioned the maroon-haired waitress. She didn't reply to me. When I asked about how experienced she was running a place like this, she didn’t reply. When I asked the name of this place, she. didn't. even. utter. a single Goddamn word. (girl) was starting to dig in. Her eyes widened and she started to chew slower. Wi-Fi was terrible, but I managed to find our coordinates and write them down for later. Something terrible is stirring up somewhere in this crazed place. I nervously bit into my steak.

I have only had Kobe Beef once while I was visiting Japan on an all expense paid business trip. This meat was as tender as a baby’s bottom, it’s richness bursting with juices and seasoning. Kinda small, but the experience greatly made up for it. Although it was bit stringy, if I was gonna be honest. It tasted like Kobe Veal. There is no such thing, as the process of nurturing beef into Kobe is a very long and laborious process. It wouldn’t be up to standard if it was harvested as veal. Yet.. this meat was like no other. I tapped (girl) on the shoulder.

”This..” I paused, “.. isn’t beef. It’s much too good to be beef.”  
“Right?! I am starting to put 2 and 2 together. We haven’t seen that child since she disappeared behind that curtain..” She was getting skeptical.  
“Should we go ahead and take this to-go? Excuse me? Amelia? Could we take these dishes to go?” Amelia came out from behind the curtains with two to-go boxes.  
“Leaving so soon? You barely even touched your food! It’s on the house.” She winked. Amelia clearly wanted us to stay, but I was getting a grim feeling in the deep depths of my gut about this.  
“Yes! Um, we.. uhm.. we really just need to finish this trip.. Buh bye!” I was smiling nervously. Just then, the little chubby girl was ran out from behind. We breathed a sigh of relief. Amelia grabbed her arm and scolded the child.  
“WHAT did we talk about?!” Amelia scolded the girl through her teeth.  
“No running in the restaurant..” The little girl mumbled, “I- I just have one teensy weensy question; why did you kill Willow? For these stupid diners? I saw you chop her up.”

(girl) just finished packing the food and when we hurried out. It was dark and chilly. It had to be nighttime. I checked the time. It was 3 o’clock in the morning. What? I could’ve sworn we were only here for less than an hour.. I thought to myself. Just then, the light flickered behind us, _zzzzt, click, ka-chunk.._ They suddenly turned off. Leaving us in complete, pitch-black, darkness. I turned around and the restaurant was closed with no sign of anyone inside of there. Every single chair was already upside down on the tables. Chills worked their way up our spines.

I drove for what seemed like forever, then we both started to drift off. When my head hit the horn and suddenly woke us both up, I was in my driveway. (girl) tapped me on my shoulder.

“Um, (guy)? It’s still 3.”  
“What in the actual..” I noticed that the fuel tank was at full.

When we opened the door and went into the house, I dialed 911 and called the cops. I gave them the exact coordinates of that cursed place. When they arrived a while later, there was no diner. But what was there instead, was very gruesome. They dug up the remains of a small, nude little girl that looked about.. _6-7 years of age._ She was beaten horribly and bloody, chunks of flesh were hacked away. Hacked away for us to _consume_. The eyes were gouged out and the back of the skull? Completely pulverized. Her head was actually one touch of a feather away from being severed. All of her internal organs and teeth were missing but found in other dig sites at the scene. I remembered how I never saw an inch of her body, and how tender the meat was..

Forensics couldn’t find identify the child, but that flesh in our boxes were hers. The cause of her death was undetermined. How is an obvious murder not the cause of death? When they recreated what the little girl looked like, she looked exactly like Amelia’s child. I shuddered at the file. I don’t even know why I even chose to see the photos. A thought popped into my head.

_What if those girls weren’t Amelia’s children after all?.._

The lead cop in this case entered the room, and walked up to me, puzzled. I was then led to the interrogation room.

**Author's Note:**

> it's funny how i locked my sfw DNF shart fic but not this lol


End file.
